


warm teeth, sharp hands

by tigerlo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Like, Smut, but heated, fill in the gaps as you wish..., for sure, not angry, slightly heated sex, there may or may not be some sort of silky scarf involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlo/pseuds/tigerlo
Summary: Desperate to prove that she's just as capable as the rest of the team, Waverly volunteers to help Dolls with a case.But after a close call, Nicole is not impressed with Waverly putting herself in danger just to prove a point, and they arebothleft to deal with the consequences of Waverly's actions.





	warm teeth, sharp hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I've got a few other more substantial projects on the go at the moment (namely the Wild-West fic that I think hit 100,000 words this week...) but this is a little bit of an experiment with Nicole and Waverly, and testing what I think is probably about their limit of this type of thing in the bedroom. 
> 
> It was quite a good challenge trying to keep them as much _them_ as possible, but I think (with @iamthegaysmurf 's encouragement, and wonderful feedback) I've managed it.
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to get this out into the universe as a little christmas/non-christmas gift for everyone by way of a little thanks for every piece of amazing feedback, every kudos and comment you wonderfully kind people have left me this year. 
> 
> I love you all to bits for it.
> 
> xx

 

-

  
  


“I was doing my job, Nicole,” Waverly growls as they walk through the door to Nicole’s, the frame rattling beneath the force with which Nicole slams it when she steps inside. 

 

“You weren’t doing your job, Waverly,” Nicole replies, her voice wavering slightly beneath her barely contained anger and fear. “You were  _ bait _ . There’s a  _ big _ goddamn difference.” 

 

“I wasn’t bait,” Waverly parries back. “Bait implies the person can’t defend themselves, Nicole, and I….”

 

“I know you’re not helpless, Waverly, clearly,” Nicole says, gesturing to Waverly’s half-ruined clothing, torn and ripped while bringing their target down. “But there’s doing your job, and there’s putting yourself in danger. And this was  _ absolutely _ the latter.”

 

She takes a few steps away from Waverly, putting space between them, and even now, brimming with frustration, Waverly’s first and only reaction is to move for her. 

 

Nicole’s clever, she’s logical, and it drives Waverly crazy sometimes, because even though Waverly knows she’s mad enough to bring the town to its knees right now, she’s still making sense. 

 

And Waverly can’t use the excuse that both of their jobs are like this, both involve them doing things that are slightly risky, because Nicole’s absolutely right. Because she’s been doing this for a long time, and she often finds herself in dangerous situations, but she never puts herself in danger. 

 

“I’m going to tear strips off Dolls when I see him, and your damn sister, too,” Nicole grouses as she turns back to Waverly. “What the hell was he thinking sending you in there like that. I don’t care if you  _ can _ defend yourself.”

 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t give you more notice, ok,” Waverly offers, trying to placate Nicole a little. “As soon as I knew what was going to happen, I phoned so you could come in with Wynonna and Dolls.”

 

“I know you did, baby,” Nicole replies, softening for a second. “But that just makes me more pissed off with them, because they would have known, days ago, that they were planning this. God, I can’t believe Wynonna agreed to this.”

 

“She  _ maybe _ found out at the same time as you did,” Waverly says sheepishly, bracing herself for a new wave of anger as she moves towards Nicole in an attempt to soothe her. 

 

“You’re joking,” Nicole deadpans. “No, wait, of course she did, because even your sister has more sense than to offer you up like a piece of meat. I’m going to kill Dolls, Deputy Marshal or not.”

 

“Look, it has to be me, ok? It wouldn’t have worked with her. Dolls knew that. That’s why he….” Waverly starts before Nicole cuts over her gently.

 

“Roped you in without fully informing you, me, or your sister?” Nicole asks calmly.

 

“Look, I know you’re pissed off, but I’m an adult, remember, Nicole,” Waverly says a little indignantly as she crosses her arms, because she knows what it looks like to Nicole, but she’s not an idiot, she knew exactly what Dolls was asking of her. 

 

“Did you stop to think about what this would feel like for me, Wave?” Nicole asks, changing tack slightly as her face falls. “What it might be like to be on the other end of a call that says  _ my very capable, but very human and non-military girlfriend, is going into a known Revenant den to try and flush a few well-connected lunatics out?” _

 

“No,” Waverly says with a wince. Because she didn’t. Because she’d been so excited to be involved, to be involved properly as part of an operation like this, that she hadn’t actually stopped to think about the consequences, or what it would have been like for Nicole. 

 

“Well, it wasn’t exactly day-making,” Nicole says humourlessly, and for a second, Waverly sees how truly worried she is, and would have been, around the sides of her anger. “It scared the shit out of me, Waverly. And I’ve got a damn mind to….”

 

“To what?” Waverly asks carefully, because she thinks she knows  _ exactly _ where Nicole’s mind was about to go, _ is going _ , if the glassy look in Nicole’s eyes is anything to go by. 

 

Because they’ve talked about a few things, in the dark of night when the moonlight hides her blush - of things they want to do to each other, to have  _ done _ to each other - that Waverly has thought about,  _ dreamt _ about, ever since she took Nicole to her bed. 

 

Of things she never would have entertained for a second with other partners, with Champ, but with Nicole, it’s different. There’s a heat that rises quick and scorching between her legs when she thinks about being beneath Nicole...

 

“To what, baby?” Waverly says again, lacing her voice with silk. 

 

“You’re doing this on purpose,” Nicole says with narrowed eyes. 

 

And Waverly has to bite her lip to stop her smirk, because she is. Because she would do this thing she wants quiet and calm with Nicole, but there’s something about doing this, completely consensual, but with this fire between them, that makes Waverly walk towards Nicole like a lamb willingly to slaughter. 

 

“So what if I am?” Waverly says, sweet like syrup, as she moves within an arm's reach of Nicole. 

 

“Well, you’ll have to deal with the consequences,” Nicole says warningly, but Waverly doesn’t care. Or rather, she does, but they’re what she wants. 

 

“To  _ what _ , baby?” Waverly asks again, more firmly than before, and she knows it’s clear to Nicole now that this is her consent for whatever is about to come next. 

 

“To tie you to the damn bed so you can’t get into any more trouble,” Nicole says as the timbre of dominance pours from her lungs effortlessly and Waverly just  _ stops _ . 

 

It makes her shiver. Honest to god —someone walked over her grave— shiver, and Waverly can feel her pupils blowing wide, and she can hear her breath catch, and just like that, like someone pulling the trigger on the starting gun, it begins. 

 

Nicole pulls Waverly to her, hard —careful, but hard— and she crashes their lips together with a symphony of gasps and desperate groans as she pushes her tongue into Waverly’s mouth. She kisses her, really,  _ really _ kisses her, and it makes Waverly’s knees  _ weak _ . 

 

She falters a little, but it doesn’t matter because her back is up against the kitchen counter now, and Nicole is pressing heavily into her front. Her leg pushes between Waverly’s thighs as her hands move over Waverly’s body, pulling her closer by the tattered remains of her clothes. 

 

Waverly knows why Nicole’s angry, and she regrets making her that way, truly she does, but it’s hard to regret what it’s drawing out of her now, because smouldering hot like this, it takes Waverly’s breath away. 

 

And she knows she could ease Nicole’s angst and fire with cool words and a soft hand at the base of her spine, but sometimes this is better. It’s cathartic, this burn, and sometimes it’s healthier to stop and give yourself over to the flame. 

 

Nicole pulls back with fists bunched in the ruined shreds of Waverly's shirt, and there’s a glint in her eye that Waverly yearns for sometimes when their days are quiet, that tells her that something is coming. 

 

Waverly’s quick, but Nicole’s quicker when she’s angry, or worked up, and before Waverly can get her hands on the buttons of Nicole’s uniform, Nicole spins her, pressing her gently but  _ purposefully _ into the corner, but facing away from Nicole, so that her back is flush with Nicole’s front. 

 

“Is this what you wanted,” Nicole asks huskily as her lips glance the shell of Waverly’s ear. “Is this what you wanted,  _ baby _ ?”

 

Nicole’s hands are spread, palm down and fingers wide on the countertop, half a warning and half a suggestion for Waverly because they fill her head with visions of everything those hands have done and everything they’re capable of. 

 

“I didn’t want to make you worry,” Waverly says, her voice more than a little shaky as Nicole’s hips press into her ass. “But, I love it when you’re….”

 

“When I’m what?” Nicole breathes into her ear as her teeth take Waverly’s lobe between them. “When I’m  _ what _ , Waverly?”

 

“When you’re like this,” Waverly answers with a gasp, pushing her hips back into Nicole’s, forcing Nicole to press more firmly to hold Waverly still. “When you want me like this, when I let you have me like this.”

 

“And that’s what you want?” Nicole asks again and her voice is hard, but there’s an edge there that Waverly knows will recede instantly if Waverly changes her mind. But she doesn’t want to.  

 

She wants Nicole like this, hot as hellfire with her body hard and strong against her own. She wants Nicole to  _ take _ . 

 

“Yes,” Waverly moans as she spreads her own palms on the inside of Nicole’s, directly in front of her own body. “Yes, Nicole.  _ Yes _ .”

 

Nicole growls behind her, animalistic and hot and Waverly shivers again because the anticipation is firing in her mind now, of Nicole hoisting her up on the counter, taking her with her hands and her mouth, hungrily,  _ greedily, _ while Waverly can scarcely remember to breathe. 

 

The reaction seems to urge Nicole on further because she shifts one of her hands to fit over Waverly’s on the countertop, curling her fingers around Waverly’s as her other hand finds the warm skin of Waverly’s hip through a tear in the fabric, squeezing roughly. 

 

“Good,” Nicole purrs as her teeth bite and pull Waverly’s ear a little firmer before her mouth moves to Waverly’s neck. 

 

Her breath catches in her throat as she waits for what she knows is coming next, and when her next exhale leaves her lungs, it does so as a moan, because Nicole bares her teeth and bites down  _ hard _ on Waverly’s neck, claiming her,  _ grounding _ her, and it’s all Waverly can to grasp desperately at the counter and hold on. 

 

That hand that was at Waverly’s hip pulls Waverly back into Nicole’s body, and then before Waverly can so much as gasp, that hand moves up Waverly’s stomach and down the front of her pants into a pool of heat. 

 

“God, Nicole,” comes out as a strangled gasp as Waverly tries to take an even breath. It’s impossible, though. She should know it is, because Nicole’s not wasting any time tonight.

 

“You  _ did _ want this, huh?” Nicole smirks into Waverly’s ear as she grasps tight around Waverly’s spread palm and her fingers dip lower, teasing her entrance already. 

 

“Shut up,” Waverly growls back, even though she doesn’t really mean it, because this is a game now, and if Nicole is going to play then so is she. “Don’t pretend it isn’t what you wanted, either.”

 

“I’m not,” Nicole answers cockily. “It’s exactly what I wanted. I’m dripping right now, baby.  _ Dripping _ , but I don’t care, not when you’re wetter.”

 

Waverly doesn’t bother to try and articulate what she feels, the choked moan does that just as well, and she can feel Nicole smile where her lips are pressed at the base of Waverly’s neck. 

 

“You’re going to look so beautiful tied to our bed, baby,” Nicole breathes between kisses up Waverly’s spine. “If that’s what you want, too?”

 

“Yes,” Waverly gasps, because she can manage that one. “Please.”

 

“First, though, I think we need to make sure that you won’t ever put yourself in that position again, especially not without telling me first,” Nicole purrs, and Waverly can feel her blood chill in her anticipation. 

 

“What…” Waverly starts, but she doesn’t get far, because Nicole withdraws her hand smoothly, turning Waverly around by the hip in one long movement, and her voice fails. 

 

The smirk on Nicole’s face is almost enough to make Waverly want to do something else, to resist Nicole’s charm just to make the game a little harder for her, but Nicole steps in, collecting Waverly by the back of her thighs to deposit her on the bench, and she decides that whatever Nicole has planned for her next,  _ this _ is  _ much _ better. 

 

“What am I going to do?” Nicole asks as she bites her lip and her hands move over Waverly’s thighs to the buckle of her jeans. “You’ll just have to wait and see, baby.” 

 

She takes another step, moving into the warmth of Waverly’s thighs, and one of her hands fists into Waverly’s ruined top as the other pauses before she looks up to Waverly for her ok. 

 

Waverly nods hurriedly in answer, and Nicole takes that as the affirmation on all fronts that it is, pulling Waverly to her for a long, deep kiss as her fingers pop open Waverly’s jeans and her other hand holds Waverly close. 

 

They both moan when Waverly pulls back for breath, very, very reluctantly, and Waverly huffs out a sigh that’s half bone-heavy arousal and half exasperation that Nicole doesn’t already have her divested of all her clothes. 

 

“Patience, baby,” Nicole says smugly as she watches the war taking place in Waverly’s blood. 

 

“Fuck patience,” Waverly says, almost uncharacteristically, because she’s so damn turned on she feels like she could scream. 

 

Nicole gives her one last smile before she moves for Waverly’s neck. Her hands abandon their previous tasks to slide down Waverly’s lower back and pull her hard up against Nicole’s hips, not gently, before one moves back to wind itself in Waverly’s hair so she can urge Waverly to bow and expose more of her neck for Nicole’s teeth. 

 

She bends, of course she bends, because this is exactly what she wants, Nicole hot-blooded and hungry-handed, Nicole that takes what she wants. 

 

Her teeth nip with a beautiful sharpness as her hand fists in Waverly’s hair and Waverly groans beneath the attention. 

 

Waverly feels her pulse pick up faster, and one of her hands curl around the edge of the counter as the tries to tether herself to something solid and sure, because Nicole’s touch feels otherworldly now, that’s how  _ good _ it is. 

 

She starts squirming, because Nicole’s body is flush against hers and flashes of skin keep kissing Nicole’s own through the tears in her clothing, but it’s not enough. 

 

Nicole knows it, too, Waverly can feel her smiling against the skin of her neck now covered in teeth marks, and just as she’s about to ask, to  _ plead _ for her to touch, she beats Waverly to it. 

 

Her hands move to the top of Waverly’s jeans again, but she doesn’t tease this time, she pulls them open easily, looking to Waverly when she needs her cooperation. 

 

“Up,” Nicole growls, her hands readying themselves to draw the tattered denim down Waverly’s legs as soon as she moves. 

 

Waverly lifts her hips in acquiescence as she leans back on her hands, biting her lip in the most alluring way she can manage while trying to maintain some sort of decorum, which is hard, it’s  _ so _ hard, when Nicole’s thumbs brush over the front of her underwear. 

 

Her hips jerk towards Nicole’s hand, and Nicole stops, like a statue she stops, and she looks at Waverly with another look in her eye.  

 

“Want to play a game, Waverly?” Nicole asks coyly as she drops to her knees, taking Waverly’s pants with her. Her short nails drag up the outside of Waverly’s thighs as she stands and Waverly shivers, hard. 

 

“I think so?” Waverly answers cautiously as she looks at Nicole with eager, hungry eyes. 

 

“You think so?” Nicole asks back, her fingertips drag over the sensitive skin of Waverly’s inner thigh. 

 

“I think I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me soon, so if it’s something that prolongs that….” Waverly returns as she tries to control her breathing beneath Nicole’s touch. 

 

“It all depends on you,” Nicole says a little mysteriously. “If you behave, then you’ll get what you want, fast. If you don’t….”

 

“I can behave,” Waverly answers smoothly, holding her chin high. “What’s your damn game.”

 

“Careful,” Nicole says warningly as she smiles. “Or I’ll make sass one of the rule-breakers.”

 

Waverly just narrows her eyes and they both laugh softly, their other selves coming through clearly for a second, before a mist descends on them both and Nicole speaks again. 

 

“Hold on to the counter top and don’t move your hands, and I won’t stop whatever it is I’m doing,” Nicole says softly as she leans in to take a kiss from Waverly’s lips. “Move, and I’ll stop.”

 

“Is that all?” Waverly asks with a dangerous glint in her eye, and Nicole doesn’t bother to reply, she just drops to her knees in front of Waverly instead. 

 

Her hands find the edges of Waverly’s underwear on the way down and Waverly lifts her hips quickly again to allow Nicole to drag them down, only she’s not teasing this time, the fire in her blood is hot again. 

 

She discards them somewhere behind her roughly before she takes Waverly by the hips and pulls her forward. 

 

“Hands down please, baby,” Nicole requests as she licks her lips at the sight of Waverly wet and glistening for her. 

 

Waverly does as she’s bidden, closing her hands a little dramatically around the edge before she looks down at Nicole with an expectant expression. As if to say,  _ I’ve done my part, love.  _

 

Nicole always approaches this one particular method of pleasure differently depending on both their moods, and it’s very clear from the way she moves into Waverly, little to no warning, that she has one thing on her mind, and one thing only. 

 

Getting Waverly to move her hands. 

 

And lose. 

 

Nicole inhales before she leans in and Waverly’s breath catches before they’ve even begun, because Nicole closes her mouth around the soft flesh of Waverly’s inner thigh and Waverly has to growl hard stop from jumping a mile high. 

 

“That’s cheating,” Waverly grits between clenched teeth as her hands go white-knuckled on the edge of the counter. 

 

“I made the rules,” Nicole says as she releases her mouth, smoothing her tongue over the raised bite mark. “And I say it’s just fine.”

 

“Revenge is a dish best served cold, Officer Haught,” Waverly breathes carefully as she watches Nicole move between her thighs. “Don’t forget that.”

 

“Oh, I don’t intent to,” Nicole answers before she presses kisses closer and closer to Waverly’s heat. 

 

It’s one of the hardest things she’s ever done, not moving towards Nicole’s mouth, but she doesn’t want to give Nicole the satisfaction. Not yet. 

 

She gives Waverly one last wink before she moves in, closing her mouth hot and wet around Waverly, and thank god they’re at Nicole’s, because that moan is loud. 

 

She doesn’t tease, she starts moving her tongue with purpose against Waverly, breathing in and out against her core in a way that makes Waverly’s pulse flutter. 

 

Her hands close around Waverly’s lower half, pulling Waverly  hard up against her mouth as her tongue laps the wetness waiting for her before Nicole makes her tongue rigid and pushes  _ in _ . 

 

The need to release her hands and hold Nicole firm against her is overwhelming then, and the gasp she releases to smother the urge is low and deep from her lungs. 

 

“Jesus, Nicole,” Waverly growls as she claws at the bench top, trying to force herself not to move, but Nicole doesn’t answer, she just shoves Waverly closer to her snapping point. 

 

She pulls back and Waverly’s breath catches because she hasn’t done anything, she hasn’t moved her hands, but it’s not that. Nicole’s just trying to break Waverly faster. 

 

She pulls back and she presses a series of kisses chased by the bite of her teeth against Waverly’s thighs and Waverly’s eyes roll back as she holds on because that’s her, she’s feeling the evidence of her own arousal pressed to her skin by Nicole’s lips and it  _ does _ something to her. 

 

Nicole moves back to her heat, but she’s being coy, her movements aren’t as strong as before and Waverly knows exactly what she’s doing. 

 

She’s given her a taste, a tiny taste of what her full attention is like, and then she’s taken it away. 

 

_ That’s _ her damn tactic. 

 

And Waverly knows, no matter how long she waits, no matter how long she holds out, Nicole isn’t going to give in until she does. 

 

Her movements slow, she holds Waverly close to her mouth, but the urgency is all gone and Waverly could play this out, but honestly, she doesn’t care about her pride anymore. She just wants Nicole. 

 

The redhead takes one long luxurious lick down the length of her before Waverly’s resolve  _ cracks _ . 

 

Her hands lift off the edge of the counter, finger by finger, splaying wide through the air to resolve the stiffness before they move into Nicole’s hair and pull tight. 

 

Nicole hums against her, the vibrations warm and welcome before she sucks Waverly’s clit into her mouth and Waverly’s hips buck hard. 

 

“You lose,” Nicole says with a smirk as she leans back and stands between Waverly’s legs. 

 

“I don’t care,” Waverly replies desperately as her hands start pulling at what’s left of her own clothes. “I don’t care, Nicole. Take me to bed.”

  
  


-

  
  


“You’re ok?” Nicole asks soothingly, her tone softer than before, more concerned. “They’re not too tight?”

 

Waverly is tied to the bed frame with one of her scarves, because Nicole had insisted on that rather than the cuffs, with Nicole straddling her thighs. 

 

She tugs sharply, testing the strength of the knot Nicole has used to bind her wrists, and Nicole smiles when they hold. Well. 

 

“Just right,” Waverly replies as she wiggles a little underneath Nicole, trying to get herself perfectly into position beneath her girlfriend. “Why the scarf, though? I was kinda looking forward to….”

 

“Police-issue stainless steel hurts, baby, and I want you to be able to pull hard without hurting yourself,” Nicole says as she leans back to sit over Waverly’s hips, running her hands down Waverly’s bare stomach. 

 

It tickles something hellish, but Waverly tightens her abdomen hard, trying to smother the urge to jump, because her muscles want so desperately to react to Nicole’s touch. 

 

She grits her teeth and sharpens her self-control instead, though, channeling the sensation into something different because she wants to show Nicole that she  _ can _ .

 

“Good girl,” Nicole offers soothingly as she continues her torturous movement across Waverly’s stomach. 

 

She’s balling her fists hard by the time Nicole pauses to give her a break, and her breath comes out in a rush. 

 

“Those hands of yours will be the damn death of me, Nicole Haught,” Waverly growls as she looks down the length of her body to Nicole. 

 

“Not a bad way to go, though,” Nicole asks innocently as she leans down and presses a kiss to the corner of Waverly’s lips before her mouth moves lower. “Is it?”

 

She’s bare, but for her underwear, the rest of her clothes scattered somewhere between here and the kitchen, and Nicole doesn’t waste any time enjoying the fact that Waverly’s bra is somewhere in that mess. 

 

“I suppose not,” Waverly replies with a clipped tone as Nicole’s fingers circle one of her nipples. “By the way, should I be worried at how easily you tied this knot?”

 

“Rope work is one of the standards all police cadets have to excel at, I’ll have you know,” Nicole says practically. “I just happened to take extra care when I was training. Just in case it….”

 

“Came in handy?” Waverly offers with a teasing smile that quickly falls by the wayside when Nicole’s mouth finds her nipple. 

 

“You might want to mind that mouth of yours, Miss Earp,” Nicole replies with eyes that glow at the possibilities open to them both in this instant. 

 

“Why?” Waverly asks, and she knows she’s walking into a trap, but she’s doing so  _ purposefully _ . Because she’s been dreaming of this, and she fully intends to get as much out of it for the both of them as she can. “What are you going to do? Hold out on me? We both know that won’t last very long….”

 

“Maybe not when I’m looking at you,” Nicole says nonchalantly as she leans back and runs her finger down between Waverly’s breasts and across her stomach until she can hook her finger beneath the edge of Waverly’s underwear. “But I don’t have to stay here….I could go downstairs….make myself some tea….”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Waverly breathes quickly as Nicole’s threat settles against her bare chest. “And leave me here?”

 

“You’re as stubborn as a mule, Wave,” Nicole says with a definite hint of satisfaction in her voice. Like she knows she’s managed to roll Waverly just a little. “But sometimes I think you forget that I am, too.”

 

“I don’t forget,” Waverly replies, a little moody at the suggestion that she could ever forget anything about the woman straddling her hips. “I just….rely on my charming smile to get you to….”

 

“Give in to you?” Nicole asks her, and Waverly blushes when she realises she’s been played. “Yeah, I know, baby. I’ve noticed. And it’s ok, I wouldn’t bend if I didn’t want to, but I have to say, it’s more than a little satisfying to know you’re at my mercy for a little while.”

 

“You know you can have this anytime you want, right?” Waverly asks as she rolls her body up and against Nicole’s. 

 

“I know,” Nicole says with a slightly shy smile. “But it’s so much better when you want it, too. When you drive us here.”

 

“Does that earn me a few brownie points?” Waverly asks hopefully. “Maybe mean you go a little easier on me?”

 

“Nice try,” Nicole answers with a smirk as she leans down and kisses Waverly slowly, enough that she can feel her pulse in the palm of her hands. “But I think not.”

 

“Dammit,” Waverly says in a tone that makes Nicole laugh. “What?”

 

“It’s just….you’re tied to my bed, and you’re still so  _ Waverly Earp _ it makes me fall in love with you all over again,” Nicole replies with a blush. 

 

“Does  _ that _ mean….”

 

“No,” Nicole says a little more authoritatively, and Waverly stills on instinct. “But again, I’ll give you props for trying.”

 

“So then,” Waverly breathes silkily, trying a slightly different tack. “What  _ have _ you got planned for me,  _ Officer _ ?”

 

“Oh, a little bit of this,” Nicole says casually as she runs her fingertip along the line of Waverly’s underwear. “A little bit of that….”

 

_ Jesus, _ Waverly thinks as she loops her hands around so she can hold on to one of the posts of Nicole’s headboard for purchase.  _ She’s going to take me to pieces. _

 

“Try to relax, baby,” Nicole purrs as her fingers loop beneath the edge of the last scrap of lace and cotton on her body and _drag_ _down_. 

 

“We’re going to be here a  _ while _ .”

  
  


-

  
  


Waverly is shaking by the time Nicole finally touches her, and she’s sure it’s not even that long, it just feels like eternity, because her body is screaming for some decent contact. 

 

Nicole has been perfectly, beautifully attentive, checking in with every touch and after every kiss, and it’s lovely, but it’s been part of the torture, because she’s holding back what Waverly really wants. 

 

She knows she’s covered in the marks of Nicole’s adoration, even if she can’t see them. She can feel love bites dotted up her inner thigh to the swell of her breasts, and over the strong line of her collarbone where they end at the juncture of neck and shoulder. 

 

“Please, baby,” she moans  _ just _ before Nicole finally gives in. “ _ Please _ .”

 

She’s not above begging , not when she knows how incredible it will be when Nicole does touch her, and she knows she probably didn’t need to because Nicole looks a page away from snapping herself, but it’s surprisingly satisfying, watching Nicole’s eyes  _ glow _ when she does. 

 

So she makes a show of it, she pulls hard on the bonds at her wrists, straining against them and elongating her body beneath Nicole’s until she watches her girlfriend's eyes go black with want. 

 

“Wave,” Nicole says a little shakily as her hand draws a circle over Waverly’s stomach, teasing lower along the line of short, neatly trimmed hair. “I need….can I….”

 

“Yes,” Waverly strains as she pulls hard against the bonds. “Yes, baby,  _ yes _ .”

 

She’s expecting Nicole to play a little coy, but she doesn’t, thank god. She doesn’t waste a second more  _ not _ touching Waverly. 

 

She slides her hand down the dip of Waverly’s pelvis until her fingers find a heat that makes the both of them groan. 

 

“Jesus, Wave,” Nicole gasps against her lips. 

 

“What did you expect?” Waverly says with a little laugh as she looks down to where Nicole’s hand has disappeared between her thighs. “You’ve been teasing me for an hour, baby.”

 

“I know, but….” Nicole starts before she trails off and looks at the source of her wavering coherency. “You’re so….”

 

“It’s for you, Nicole,” Waverly says, using Nicole’s name as a method to bring her back down to earth. “It’s  _ because _ of you.” 

 

“You’re the single most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” Nicole says as she looks to Waverly, and Waverly glows, because Nicole  _ means _ it. 

 

“You’re just saying that because you’re turned on,” Waverly replies with a cheeky smile, pushing her hips up against Nicole’s hand, her body singing at the contact. 

 

“You know I’m not,” Nicole answers with a devilish look of her own. “Or do I have to show you?”

 

“I think it’s probably for the best,” Waverly says innocently as she nods and bites her lip enticingly. “Just in case.”

 

“Just in case,” Nicole repeats, leaning down to kiss Waverly slow and deep, moving her fingers through Waverly’s wetness in a pace that matches.

 

There’s something Waverly wanted, something she wanted badly a second ago that flashed quick in front of her eyes, but it’s getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything beyond the delicious pull around her wrists and Nicole’s fingers teasing her  _ low down _ . 

 

“Wait,” Waverly says just as Nicole’s about to slip inside. “Wait, I want something.”

 

“Anything,” Nicole answers a little desperately. “Anything that means I can still touch you within the next two minutes.”

 

“That depends,” Waverly says a little coyly as she rolls her hips beneath Nicole’s. 

 

“On?” Nicole asks as she raises an eyebrow curiously. 

 

“I want you to take your clothes off,” Waverly says boldly. “It’s torture not being able to touch you, but if I can’t do that, I want to be able to feel you. Please, baby.”

 

“All you had to do was ask,” Nicole says with a wink as she leans back over Waverly’s hips. 

 

She makes short work of her shirt, unbuttoning that before peeling it from her body and tossing it behind her. The trousers are a little harder, but before Waverly knows it, she feels the bed dip and Nicole, warm and almost bare, settles back against her skin. 

 

“Much better,” Waverly hums as she feels Nicole slide between her thighs, one of Waverly’s between her own. “Although you’re still a little too clothed for my liking.”

 

“Use your imagination,” Nicole says, smirking as she moves her fingers against Waverly again, and Waverly gasps at the sudden contact. 

 

Because Nicole’s wasting no one’s time now. She moves firmly against Waverly, her fingers spreading through Waverly’s wetness before she slides in, friction free, two knuckles deep. 

 

Waverly’s eyes flutter closed at the sensation, and she swears she starts to lift clean out of her body for a second before she feels Nicole’s teeth at her neck. 

 

“Breathe in for me, baby,” Nicole purrs, her fingers curling as she continues to thrust in and out with long,  _ long _ strokes that are bringing every single hair on Waverly’s body to attention. 

 

“Easier said than done,” Waverly groans as Nicole’s fingertips glance past a spot that makes her jump. “You’re too damn good at this.”

 

“Oh,” Nicole says innocently, making to withdraw her hand. “Should I stop?”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Waverly growls. “Don’t you dare, Nicole Haught.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Nicole says sweetly, the movement of her hands accentuating the depth of her words. “Not when you’re this close.”

 

And she’s right, damn her. Nicole’s barely started touching her, and she’s so,  _ so _ close. 

 

She’s been lost to her own nerve endings screaming, but Nicole shifts against her thigh, and suddenly Nicole’s pleasure snaps right to the front of her attention span. 

 

She’s wet, even through a layer of clothing against Waverly’s leg, Nicole is wet, and it makes Waverly  _ wetter _ . 

 

“Nicole, you’re….” Waverly tries to start, but Nicole isn’t having any of it. 

 

“Later,” Nicole says hurriedly as she catches Waverly’s lips against her own. “Later, baby. This is about you.”

 

Waverly lets her head fall back against the pillow, and she wants to argue, but she knows it’s no use. Because Nicole determined to bring her over the cliff will be halted by nothing, bar Waverly’s word to stop. 

 

She wants to berate her own body for being so weak once Nicole had finally touched her, ready to break so quick, but she can’t blame it. Because this didn’t just start a few hours ago, it’s been in the making for a long time. 

 

It’s just that she wants to last longer, so she can savour the way Nicole feels inside her when her hands are tied back, but something tells her it won’t take a lot to convince Nicole to do this again. 

 

And soon, if she has anything to do with it. 

 

Nicole’s moving quicker now, her fingers picking up an enviable pace as she pushes in and out, and Waverly’s doing her level best not to moan the house down. 

 

She’s trying to smother part of the sound because she’s aware she’s being very loud, louder than she normally is, but there’s something about being tied at Nicole’s mercy that’s making her more animalistic than normal. 

 

“Don’t try to hold it in, baby,” Nicole groans as she takes Waverly’s nipple between her teeth. “I want to  _ hear _ you.”

 

She slackens her grip on the control she’s holding so tightly, and the sound that leaves her lungs next makes Nicole growl on top of her. 

 

It makes Nicole more determined, the extra volume, and she brings the heel of her palm to rub against Waverly with every stroke. 

 

One minute she’s holding on by a thread, and then she’s not. 

 

The next she’s falling, falling,  _ falling _ , even though she’s bound, but she’s not scared because Nicole is there to catch her. 

 

Her orgasm hits her like a blow to the chest, and her wrists snap at the fabric holding her against the bed frame, and it takes her breath, hard, but it doesn’t matter because Nicole is there to move her through it. 

 

She breathes air back into Waverly’s lungs as she tightens around Nicole’s fingers, bringing her up and down over each pulse through her core, until she’s shaking, truly coming to pieces in Nicole’s hands. 

 

Nicole’s palms move over her stomach soothingly as the last shudders leave her body, and Waverly falls back, spent. 

 

“Oh, god,” Waverly breathes after, forcing her pulse to slow. “I feel like I’m not real anymore. I am, right?”

 

She strains one last time against the scarf tied around her wrist, drawing her body long in a stretch, and delighting in the pull against her skin before she forces her fingers to uncurl from around the bedposts. 

 

“You are, baby,” Nicole says with a laugh as she waits for Waverly’s body to slacken before she reaches up to untie the knot holding Waverly firm. “You definitely are.”

 

She runs her hands down Waverly’s stomach in illustration, smiling when Waverly’s muscles jump eagerly beneath her hand, before she moves her hand low enough that Waverly feels another jolt between her thighs, which, if the expression on Nicole’s face is anything to go by, she’s registered, too. 

 

“See,” Nicole smiles down at her. “Real.”

 

She takes Waverly’s hands gently, holding them lightly over her stomach as she massages Waverly’s wrists softly and Waverly groans a little as the blood moves back into them. 

 

“You pulled hard, huh?” Nicole notes as she runs her fingertips softly over the slightly raised lines. 

 

“It’s hard  _ not _ to when you do that thing at the very end,” Waverly says a little sheepishly, and Nicole frowns in concern above her before Waverly shakes her head. “Uh-uh, don’t frown, baby. You were perfect, ok? And I liked it, being able to pull hard.”

 

“Yeah?” Nicole asks with a blush, placing one of Waverly’s hands down on her belly as the other starts to draw shapes over the curve Waverly’s hip. 

 

“Yeah,” Waverly nods in confirmation before she takes hold of Nicole’s wrists with a reasonably firm grip. “A lot. But quit trying to distract me. It’s my turn, now.”

 

“But what if I want it to be my turn, still,” Nicole says as her eyes darken and she looks over Waverly’s body hungrily. 

 

“Then, I say too bad,” Waverly grins, pulling Nicole down to her. “Do you think it’s easy being able to feel how much you want me without actually being able to touch you?” 

 

“No?” Nicole asks coyly, and Waverly feels a ripple shift through her when she moves her hands across Nicole’s shoulders. 

 

They’re close now, chest to chest, and Waverly can feel Nicole’s heart thumping against her own when she closes her eyes and  _ listens _ . 

 

“No,” Waverly confirms as she ghosts her lips against Nicole’s. 

 

She rakes her nails across the sweep of Nicole’s back at the same time, and when Nicole moans against her, she takes the opportunity presented, sliding her tongue against her girlfriend’s, swallowing the sound whole. 

 

She’s tempted to roll Nicole over on her back, but there’s something more appealing about having her stay on top tonight, so Waverly pulls her close before her hand snakes around Nicole’s back to unclip her bra. 

 

“Much better,” Waverly says happily as she palms both of Nicole’s breasts softly. She gives Nicole a moment to melt against her before she turns her touch up a little, grasping a little firmer as her fingers toy with each of Nicole’s nipples. 

 

“Wave,” Nicole breathes, her voice a little broken, and Waverly knows what she’s going to say. 

 

She’s going to moan  _ please _ in a way that makes Waverly warm somewhere deep down. And she could tease, because Nicole certainly did, but tonight she knows there’s more satisfaction to be had by giving in. 

 

“I know, baby,” Waverly whispers back against her lips, because she does. Because she can feel how much Nicole needs her, hot against her thigh. 

 

She snakes one hand down between their bodies, and the angle is a little awkward, but it’s more than enough to get Nicole started. She’s wet, too. God, Waverly thought she had been before, but this is something else. 

 

“You liked that, too,” Waverly says as she tries to smother her own moan at  _ feeling _ Nicole for the first time. And it isn’t a question, because she knows Nicole did, because the arousal between her legs is proof, clear and true of it. 

 

“Of course I did,” Nicole replies as her eyes flutter closed. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen on a bad day, Wave. But like that,  _ Jesus _ .”

 

It  _ always _ turns Waverly on more; hearing how much she does for Nicole, what she makes her feel, and it puts a bit more strength into her shaky arms as she moves more firmly against Nicole. 

 

Nicole’s leaning over her, her arms braced on either side of Waverly’s head and she readjusts herself when she falters as Waverly drags her fingers over Nicole’s clit, and it brings Waverly perfectly placed to bite at the less sensitive flesh of Nicole’s breast. 

 

Nicole buckles again and she drops her hips just a little lower, and that’s perfect, too, because from here, she can lean on the stability of her body as she draws soft, and then firm lines against Nicole. 

 

Her touch dips lower, finding the well of warmth and she teases softly, waiting to see if that's what Nicole wants, too. Because Waverly’s  _ dying _ to feel her hot around her fingers. 

 

Nicole bears down against her hand and Waverly smiles, because that means yes, she knows that means yes, and she knows that also means Nicole doesn’t think she’s capable of simple speech at the moment, and that’s truly something, too. 

 

She tests the wetness for a moment, spreading it wide before she presses up and eases Nicole down onto one finger with her other hand on Nicole’s hip to help her. 

 

Her girlfriend is lower against her body now, low enough for Waverly to be able to kiss the point where her shoulder and neck meet and Nicole groans at both points of contact. 

 

She’s  _ wet _ and  _ warm _ around Waverly, and it’s more than she’d been dreaming about a second ago, it’s more, it’s  _ always _ more, the real thing, and she joins Nicole with a moan of her own before she pulls Nicole down to ground against the heel of her palm, too. 

 

“More,” Nicole breathes as she chases Waverly’s fingers when she pulls back on her outward thrust. “I need….”

 

“I know,” Waverly replies with her mouth hot against Nicole’s pulse as she pushes in with a second. “I know, baby, I know.”

 

Nicole’s resulting groan sinks deep into the memory in her blood, joining others Waverly wishes to sear and hold until the day she leaves this earth, and she thrusts heavier in return. 

 

She knows Nicole is close now, she’d been close before Waverly even touched her, but her breath is coming harder now, and the movement of her hips against Waverly’s hand is becoming more and more erratic. 

 

They started this evening with strength and fire in their touch, and Waverly intends to see it out the same way, so does Nicole if the bend of her body is telling Waverly what she thinks it is. 

 

She bites, not gently, into the flesh of Nicole’s neck over her pulse,  _ claiming _ her, and the sound she receives in return tells Waverly  _ yes _ . 

 

So she thrusts firmer, curling her fingers in an echo of Nicole’s earlier actions, and she glows at the shudder it lifts from Nicole’s body. 

 

She can feel Nicole fluttering around her fingers, can hear her heartbeat pounding against the wall of Waverly’s chest, can see Nicole’s hands gathering the sheets beneath her hands roughly as she struggles to hold on. 

 

“Let it go, baby,” she breathes into Nicole’s neck before she bites down again, softer this time, encouraging Nicole over the edge as she draws the skin between her teeth. “You can let it go.”

 

And Nicole does. 

 

The air catches in Nicole’s throat, Waverly can feel it where her lips are pressed flush up against the skin. She tenses hard around Waverly’s fingers, and then she comes apart. 

 

Waverly always falls even more in love with Nicole like this, when she goes to pieces in Waverly’s hands, because she opens herself completely and fully in a way that Waverly knows no one else  _ ever _ gets to see, only her, and it’s  _ beautiful _ . 

 

She relinquishes her hold on Nicole’s neck so she can lean back and watch her, the way her eyes flutter closed and her mouth parts, just so, and she can’t help surging up to take a kiss as she brings Nicole through her peak. 

 

They both mutter something that might be a love song or a sonnet or a declaration of everlasting devotion, and Waverly hears it, but mostly she just listens to Nicole’s body singing for her. 

 

She pulls back to draw in a desperate breath, and when Nicole does the same, Waverly peppers her biceps, the line of her jaw, every inch of skin she can reach, with kisses as Nicole rises and falls against Waverly’s hand, until finally,  _ finally _ , she stills. 

 

She drops the entirety of her weight on Waverly, and makes a low noise of satisfaction before she pulls back from the crook of Waverly’s neck, placing her head against Waverly’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re very good at that, Waverly Earp,” Nicole says with a smile in her voice. 

 

“Yeah?” Waverly replies as she bends her neck a little so she can look Nicole in the eye. 

 

“Absolutely,” Nicole sighs as she slides off Waverly smoothly, readjusting their positions so she can fold Waverly into the curve of her body with her arm around Waverly’s shoulder. “Almost enough to make me forget how cross I was before.”

 

“But you’re not anymore, right?” Waverly asks, a little concerned. 

 

“No, baby,” Nicole says in reassurance. “And I wasn’t really. Just worried, you know. I just want to stand between you and everything bad in the world, even though I know you’re more capable than most. You’re just….”

 

“I know,” Waverly returns with a soft smile. “Why do you think I didn’t tell you? I don’t like the idea of you being in danger anymore than you do me.”

 

“How about….” Nicole offers as she runs her palms over the sweep of Waverly’s bare back. “We do everything scary together. I mean, I know we mostly do now, but this way we can protect each other together. We can make sure we keep each other safe.”

 

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Officer,” Waverly says, tracing the line of Nicole’s jaw as she speaks. She can see the way Nicole’s eyes darken as she follows Waverly’s forefinger, can see her fight with the urge to take it between her teeth. 

 

“You know,” Nicole purrs, rolling Waverly back onto her back. “I’m not  _ totally _ convinced I managed to get that message through earlier.”

 

“And what message is that?” Waverly asks with a keen interest as Nicole moves between her thighs again. 

 

“I don’t know,” Nicole replies vaguely, and it’s exceedingly clear that her attention is totally diverted now, but Waverly finds that she doesn’t mind. 

 

Not one damn bit. 

 

Nicole starts to move down the length of her body, placing kisses over the swell of her breasts, stopping to take a nipple into her mouth before the traces the faint outline of Waverly’s abs. 

 

“I’ve remembered,” Nicole says with a dangerous tone as her teeth find the curve of Waverly’s hip bone. 

 

“You’ve remembered what?” Waverly replies, struggling to hold her own comprehension between her hands. 

 

“What the lesson was,” Nicole smiles against her skin as she pulls back from a sizeable purple mark blooming on Waverly’s skin. 

 

“And that was?” Waverly says, arching up into Nicole’s touch. 

 

“That the most important thing, beyond anything else….” Nicole punctuates with kisses as she moves lower and lower and Waverly’s fingers wind in her hair as she guides her down. 

 

Her hands are warm as they encourage Waverly’s calves over her shoulders, but her mouth, when it finds home, is  _ warmer _ . 

 

“....is that at the end of the day, we’re both alive and  _ whole _ , so I can do  _ this _ ….”

  
  


-

  
  
**end.**

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Seasons greeting's all! I hope everyone has a wonderful time with loved ones, and I can't wait to bring you all more fic in the new year.
> 
> Oh, and I'd love to hear what you think about this, of course! Either below or pop by my [tumblr](http://tigerlo.tumblr.com) if you'd like too, I occasionally post little wayhaught (and other) snippets that aren't on here.
> 
> Take care, everyone, and Merry Christmas!
> 
> xx


End file.
